The Great Empire and the Greater Man
by Jamesfirefly
Summary: One of the greatest adventures, with one of the greatest men Sarah Jane has even met, rated M because I don't know where I am going with this
1. The Strange Conversation

**The Great Empire and the Greater Man**

**Synopsis: Sarah Jane Smith spent many years with the Doctor and met many different people an aliens beyond imagination, adventure that would shape the universe and the life of its inhabitants, but there is one story that no one knows of, a time just after the doctor regenerated into the fourth doctor, where they spent many months with a very special friend of the doctor and now many years later events happen where Sarah Jane must tell Luke, Clive and Rani the story and the adventure she wants them to take.**

**This story is set just after the final episode of season 4. This is my first ever story. **

**Disclaimer: "This story is fiction, I do not own any of The Sarah Jane Smith Adventures characters as well as the show, and also I do not claim owner ship of any Doctor Who character as well as the show." –James W. Rogers **

Chapter 1

Summer was close, and everyone was looking forward to the holidays, especially Clive and Rani who knew they were going to spending the summer with Sarah Jane protecting the planet form alien invaders but also because Luke was coming home from Oxford which would make Sarah Jane very happy. Clive and Rani had just finished their last day, and went to the only place which lingered in their minds, the moment they got through the school gates they ran to the bus stop hopping they would be lucky and it would come on time for once.

"This summer is going to be of the chain, weeks of fighting, rescuing coming ...very...close...to...death...hmm" Clive started to wonder.

"Maybe leave out the last part" Rani said with a smile on her face, "besides I bet your looking forward to see Luke again" Rani gave Clive I slight nudge in the arm

"Yeah, it has been the same without him" Clive gave Rani a teasing smirk

"Hey, we've had fun haven't we" Rani asked Clive attempting to say it as going along with the friendly joke but was really hoping for a positive response. Before Clive could answer the bus break in front of them, the squealing sound of its old used breaks made them both step back with a bit of a surprise.

"Come on we better get moving" Clive said as he motioned Rani to follow him on to the bus, which she did a bit disappointed she didn't get an answer but she didn't want to ask him again in case she sounded to serious, there had always been something between them both but they have both always waited for the other one to say something first, as nether of them wanted to damage their friendship if the other didn't feel the same way, so Rani just followed Clive to their seat and sat beside him .

Luke was already home and had settled in to his old room, he had missed his room, Oxford was fine but you never can escape that feeling of home the memories and comforts it holds at least while he was at Oxford he had K9 who had powered down and was "sleeping" in the corner of Luke's room. Luke sat on his bed, put his hand behind is head, laid backwards and began to daydream, all was calm and relaxed, until he heard voices from the attic, now this wouldn't normally cause Luke any disruption, after all the attic is where Sarah Jane spends most of her free time and she always talks to Mr Smith, but this time it was different, it recognises his mother's voice put not that of the other, he knew it was a man's voice it was deep but it sounded calm and the way that Sarah Jane spoke back to him was friendly and warm hearted she never spoke to anyone like that except him and her friends, Luke had to find out what was going on.

He started to walk up the stairs and he could make out more words clearly such as "the empire", "Citadel" and even heard the name of the person she was talking to "Zalthorn", Luke had never heard this name before, never seen it written down in notes, nothing. By this Luke had gotten to the stop of the stairs and was able to look through the door, he saw his mother sitting and Mr Smith, but instead on Mr Smith visual representation of screen he saw an human like alien, well almost human, he had light grey skin, grey eyes a short white hair, but young and very handsome, Luke could tell that if he looked more human he would have been on the cover of fashion magazines or something, Luke tried to make out as many words as possible and opened the door even more to get closer until...

..KNOCK KNOCK "Sarah Jane you home".

Luke ran down the stairs as quickly yet quietly as possible hoping to get down before Sarah Jane walked out the attic, the last words he heard was "Zalthorn I'll be back in a minute".

Rani was waiting outside the door and Clive was resting against Sarah Jane's car just behind her, "maybe they've gone out" Clive stated, Rani turned to look at him when Luke opened the door.

"Luke" Rani shouted as she threw her arms around him giving him a hug and Clive ran up behind them.

"Good to see you buddy" Clive gave Luke a hive five and pulled him in for a bro hug.

"Who is it Luke" Sarah Jane said as she walked down the stairs "ah Rani, Clive I didn't expect u to be here so soon, I guess the buses I running on time today" Sarah Jane said with a smile, and gestured them in "make yourselves at home guys I'll be back in a giffy" she ran back upstairs and into the attic, Luke knew that she was going up there to finish her conversation.

"So then Luke any grand adventures of your own in Oxford" Clive said gesturing his hands sarcastically.

"Later" Luke said "I just saw the strangest" Clive and Rani just looked at each other.

"after what we've seen I think u should tell Sarah Jane first" Rani said with a smile yet confused look on her face.

"That just it, I just saw mum talking to some alien on Mr Smith" Luke said with expectation of gasping a fainting from his audience.

"but Luke" Clive started "that every day life for your mum".

"yeah it she was probably just telling them summing like information about the planet, or even receiving a thank you from an alien she help get home" Rani stated.

"I know but it wasn't like that, it was like they where old friends, catching up" Luke continued still expecting more of an emotional response.

"You don't think it's the time traveller do u think" Clive said with excitement, they had all heard the storeys of the doctor and would love to meet him again.

"It could be" Luke answered "he could have erm...regenerated I think it's called".

"Why what did he look like "Rani asked. Luke then went on to describe the man he had seen and the words he heard, the idea of it being the doctor never crossed his mind, and then he remembered why.

"wait a minute, it can't be I heard mum say his name Zalthorn does that ring a bell to any of you" Luke look at Rani and Clive shake their heads and was disappointed by their response, that just when Sarah Jane walked in.

"So guys I'm glad you're here I have something important to tell you..." Sarah Jane said until Luke cut her off.

"Wait a second mum we have something to ask you" Luke stood up and Rani and Clive looked at each other "Who is Zalthorn" Sarah Jane's eyes went wide open.

"Luke Smith, what have I told you about ease dropping" Sarah Jane looked at Luke, she didn't look angry not even serious but you could tell she was disappointed, "as it so happens it what I wanted to talk to you about but before I can talk to you about Zalthorn or even what he's offering us I have to tell you about where he comes from and his people.


	2. The Story of the Verean

Chapter 2-The Story of the Verean

Sarah Jane Sat the three teenagers on a couch she had placed in front of Mr Smith an herself in her armchair "now this is a very complex story so listen closely and don't interrupt " they all nodded "ok Mr Smith you can start now"

The gigantic super computer started up and began to come out of the wall.

"The Verean and the Guardians, Hundreds of thousands years ago in a universe much different from our own, was eternal peace and all seemed happy and there was no suffering, at least it seemed that way but before long enemies of peace started a war against all that lived until all was lost, everybody lost, an entire universe in flames, and out of all the billions and billions of galaxies, planets and creatures only one living thing survived, no one knows its name it only became known as the entity, it was believed that the being was of immense power but because of its form was unable to use it within the one place it escaped to, our universe."

"The entity escaped through a rift in time and space It fled to the nearest place it could find which happened to be a spiral galaxy much like the milky way except twice the size, in hope of finding a civilisation and creatures much like its own unfortunately if found a place of war, suffering, pain and death, in fear of this galaxy becoming like its own home, the entity decided to find a species pure of heart and free of corruption, it was there it found the Verean, a race of humanoids, tall, grey skin, white hair, strong and intellectual, however due to its form it had little capability of helping them become the race of peacekeepers it wanted to so it used all of its power possible to create five creatures in the image of the Verean each with a fraction of the entity's power, Skara the Just, Jaylex the wise, Mentra the brave, Tellec the strong and the greatest of all their leader Zalthorn the almighty, he had more power than any of them".

By this point the three teens except Luke were beginning to find it hard to concentrate but they were intrigued by what they where hearing so they soldiered on as they wanted to know what this had to do with Sarah Jane.

"The Entity gave them the Task "_**Create me the perfect Empire, the perfect society, the perfect civilisation and you shall be rewarded,"**_the entity disappeared and was never heard from for many years. So hundreds of years went by and the Guardians blessed with immortality, still shaped the newly founded Verean empire to be good and just, they had decided to give the role of emperor to a Verean as to help them learn responsibility for when they leave. Over 50,000 years had now past and the Empire had expanded over 3 spiral galaxies offering peace and salvation to all who joined, the Verean had become the most powerful race on their side of the universe, and it was time for the Guardians to leave, the great entity had returned to take them since they had completed their task, and they welcomed their reward of eternal paradise, all but one".

Rani and Clive continued to listen, but Luke was on the edge of his seat excited and interested in what was going to happen next.

"The Prime Guardian Zalthorn did not want to leave, he loved the Empire and its people and they loved him, but the entity refused him to stay, so Emperor Malcoren threatened the entity_** "let him stay or I will bring chaos and destruction upon the universe**_" it was only by this point that the entity had realized what he had created, not only had he made the ultimate race of peacekeepers but the most dangerous empire ever constructed so he gave Zalthorn the eternal task to keep the Verean on the right path and guide them, and to help him complete this assignment he bestowed the power of all Guardians onto him, abilities beyond comprehension began to emerge with the mere snap of his fingers he could burn planets to dust. And so the entity and Zalthorn's kin left the universe never to be seen from again, 160,000 years later the once Prime Guardian holds the title of Supreme Lord Chancellor and is of equal rank to the Emperor himself Zalthorn also commands the empires fleet and uses the Eclpise as his flag..."

"Ok Mr Smith I think that will do" Sarah Jane Interrupts.

"But what does this have to do with you" Luke asked, Clive and Rani Looked at Sarah Jane.

"well while on my many adventures with the doctor we paid a visit to Zalthorn who was a friend of the doctor, the Doctor had helped a Verean transport ship escape from a blackhole, after which, he was personally thanked by Zalthorn himself, and they where both intrigued by each other so they remained friends"

"Is that is" Luke asked "he just someone you met".

"Give her a chance Luke" said Rani to Luke "carry on Sarah Jane"

"With Zalthorn it wasn't just a quick adventure the doctor took me there for months it was the time of my life I was treated like royalty, and me and Zalthorn fell in love but we knew it was an impossibility and I left, we've tried to stay in contact after all this time, it was luck that they are in the same time frame as us"

"Wow that's has to be one of the most interesting races yet, why haven't you spoken about them before" asked Clive

"I guess the memories are hard to relive it was a different time in my life" Sarah Jane look down and back up with a smile on her face"

Luke stood up and walked over to his mum "so you said he's offering something"

Sarah Jane smiled "yes he asked me something amazing but I need to ask you first, all of you, he wants us to come and live with him in his empire for the summer holiday"

Luke looked at his mum with pure excitement but the other two did not and Sarah Jane saw this "you two are also invited, and don't worry I already got a plan we will tell you parents that me and Luke have won an all paid trip to Florida for four, Mr Smith has already filled out the paper work all you need to do is get your parents to sign". I large smile came over all four faces within the room as they were about to have the vacation of their lives.


End file.
